


Super Little Sister

by wind14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Destruction, F/M, Mind Control, Sibling Incest, Strength, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wind14/pseuds/wind14
Summary: Puberty just isn't fair. Some people barely grow, while others become absurdly powerful.
Kudos: 4





	Super Little Sister

Ch.1

Will had always enjoyed having a cute little sister. Elizabeth was 6 years younger than him, so they had never been competitive as siblings closer in age tended to be. Instead, he gave her piggyback rides, played board games with her, and let her fall asleep on his lap during Disney movies when he babysat. When he left for college away from home at 18, he looked back her waving goodbye for the year. Liz sniffled and choked down her tears. She was scrawny, short, plain, and hadn't made much effort to make friends at school because of her reliance on her big brother. She knew the year was going to be a rough one for her.

Will didn't really think about his little sister much, his first year at college proving extremely busy. When it was almost time for summer break, his mother sent him an odd email. “Dearest William, just so you know before you come home, your sister has changed a lot this year. Don't be too surprised! xo Mom” He hoped his sister hadn't turned into a punk, a goth, or something else that would mar her innocent cuteness. What he found when he returned home was far from the possibilities his overactive imagination had constructed on his plane ride home.

“Welcome home, Big Brother!” An absurdly attractive girl stood in the frame. She stood 5'7 tall with flowing blonde hair, her voluminous bosom filling the doorway as it stretched her t-shirt to breaking. Her breasts took up so much space in her shirt that her perfectly flat, firm midriff was exposed.

“L-Liz?” Will was incredulous.

“What do you mean, of course it's me. You were away at school for a whole year, so you missed my um...growth spurt. Mom emailed you about me developing superpowers, right?” Elizabeth stated matter of factly, as it it were the most normal thing in the world to mention.

“You developed what? She didn't say anything like that, really.”

“She didn't even say what I can do now? Jeez, Mom's been so secretive about the whole thing. She doesn't let me do anything fun in public, either.” Liz pouted cutely, and Will saw she was indeed the same little sister he'd always known. Still, he gulped as his gaze was drawn back down by the almost tangible gravitational pull of her massive breasts.

“Jeez, Liz. What size are those now?”

“Gosh big bro, I know they're huge now...but I'm still your little sister, you know. I don't know what size they are anyway, I never wear bras since they're so super firm. I've had to be careful with them, since if I take too big a breath they'll tear apart my shirt and when my nipples get hard...well...you wanna see?”

Will gulped.

“Haha, just kidding. Anyway, why would you want to see my boobs when I can show you all the other cool stuff I can do. Mom is out getting groceries, so we've got some time. Soooo...name something and I'll do it.” Will walked into the house and laid his bags down as Liz talked. Sure, she might have had an incredible puberty so far...but “superpowers” was a bit of a stretch.

“Well, the first thing I think of with superpowers has got to be super strength.”

Liz smirked.

“Hmm...let me just pick up the couch with one finger...how's this? Haha, pretty cool right?”

“Wow! How much can you lift?”

“How should I know? I can barely feel this much weight, and I already told you Mom has been on my case all the time about not experimenting much.” Will had an incredulous smile on his face. This was actually pretty darn cool.

“Can you...fly?” Liz wordlessly responded by hovering cross-legged a few feet off the floor.

“How about heat vision?”

“Oh, my eyes can do way more than just that.” Will suddenly felt a little uneasy at what she could mean.

Liz motioned for Will to follow her out to the backyard, where the forest lay nearby. Will looked over at Liz as she focused her gaze at a huge tree nearby, and noticed her normally blue irises turn bright green and begin to glow. Suddenly, two thin beams fired out out of her eyes and quickly cut the tree in half before stopping. It began to fall over.

“That was the first trick I learned. Next was...” Liz turned to face the still falling tree.

Liz gazed intently, as her whole eyes began glowing green rather than just the iris. Instead of two thin continuous beams, two much larger pulses burst out at incredible speed and impacted the tree. It was completely blown apart and incinerated in a moment.

“The tricky part with those two is holding back. I mean, I've never really seen how much I could do obviously, but I'm basically using minimum power there.” Will was silently a bit horrified at the destructive potential his cute little sister could be harboring.

“The other thing I've learned with my eyes is this.” Liz suddenly turned to him and locked gazes. Instead of turning green, her irises turned purple this time. Will could hear her voice in his head demanding he return to the house. Instantly, he felt his body moving into the house of its own volition. Liz giggled as she followed him back in. He felt his control over his body return.

“That's one I've gotten really good at...it's not as obvious, so Mom can't stop me from practicing that one all the time. It also let me stay out of trouble this one time I got caught practicing with my um...more obvious eye stuff. It's more than just mind control, I can even alter someone's memories.” Liz got a little bashful as she realized how unsettling this might sound to her older brother. “I mean, I wouldn't do anything like that to you, of course.”

“I guess I'll have to trust you.” Will thought to himself he'd prefer being mind-controlled than being disintegrated. “How about your breath? Can you freeze things with it or blow super hard?”

“Huh...I haven't really experimented much with that. You know how soft-spoken I've always been. I could give it a little try though.” Liz forgot her own warning from earlier as she breathed in, expanding her already massive bust. The poor t-shirt was torn completely asunder. Liz sighed a little in exasperation, letting out more breath than usual. Will found himself immediately blown into the wall on the other side of the room, then slid back down to the floor. The couch, a few chairs, and a tv remote fell down next to him, all having been tossed by Elizabeth's sigh.

Elizabeth seemed to instantly appear at Will's side with a concerned look, his eyes weren't even able to register her movement.

“Are you okay? I really didn't mean to...”

Will looked up at her, unable to take his eyes off her naked bosom. They must be something absurd, like a J cup, he thought to himself. But no other breasts that size were as firm, as round, and as self-supporting as these were. Her pink areolae and sizable nipples looked incredibly inviting.

“Ummm, big bro?”

Will shook himself out of the reverie. She was still his little sister, he needed to pull himself together.

“I'm fine, I'm fine. We might need to take some time to clean up the-”

“Done” Will had felt a moment of wind and movement, and all the furniture had been placed back where it was before.

“Well, I guess you're really fast too.”

Liz's earlier look of concern had shifted into a self satisfied grin. She couldn't show anyone her abilities normally; this was the first time she had been able to show off. And showing off had definitely made her a little hot and bothered, especially since it was her beloved older brother. She let out a tiny moan involuntarily as her pussy throbbed. She knew her huge bust was on display, but for some reason she didn't want to cover up just yet.

“Er, anyway big brother. Wasn't I gonna try out freezing things with my breath? Let me see...” Liz looked around the room and saw an apple on the kitchen table. She quickly zipped over to pick it up. Holding it out in front of her, she thought of making her breath as cold as possible and lightly exhaled towards it. A silvery blue mist was emitted from her mouth, freezing the apple solid and covering the floor below it with ice.

Will has having trouble containing his erection now. His little sister was not only absurdly busty now, but also her seemingly endless supply of incredible abilities couldn't help but arouse him. Liz looked over at him with her smug smile at having discovered another ability, and noticed the straining bulge in his pants. Her eyes' irises turned white briefly as she couldn't resist using the other eye ability she had discovered but not mentioned before. Her x-ray vision showed her big brother's sizable cock within its constraints, getting her even more wet. She decided to have a little fun.

“You know, big bro...I can see how hard your cock is. Is it that way because of the view?” She giggled at his eyes glued to her chest. “Or is it because of what I can do?”

“B-both, I guess.” Will barely had any composure left.

“Do you want to see how firm these breasts are?” Liz zipped back into the kitchen and came back with a large knife. She pressed the knife into her breasts. It dimpled her tit ever so slightly with the point of the blade, but the knife quickly reached its limit and began to bend to the side. Pushing it down more and more, Liz finally pulled the completely disfigured and bent out of shape knife away.

“Pretty firm, right? And that's the softest part of my body. I'm not sure if I can be hurt anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm not still sensitive in some...places. I've wanted you to touch me this whole year big bro, I've missed you so much. The boys at school would think I was a freak if I showed them what I can do, but I know you don't...right?”

Will shook his head quickly, his penis plainly agreeing with his opinion.

Liz walked up to him with a sultry swagger and drew him into a hug, her arms like steel. She didn't draw him too close, though, knowing that her breasts would break his bones. Will could feel with his chest how her breasts refused to yield at all.

“How does it feel, big bro? How does it feel to know the softest parts of my body are too strong for you to handle. I could break you with my huge, overpowering breasts alone.”

She giggled sexily, her playful eyes telling him she was joking.

“There are some other things I can do now...but rather than waste more time, I really want you. I decided that when you came home, I'd have you.”

Liz's horniness was overriding the shy personality her older brother had always known. Her eyes flashed green for a moment as beams sliced his clothing off. She then blew lightly, enough to knock Will on his back on the floor.

“Oops.”

She slipped off her jeans and panties slowly, enjoying Will's ragged breathing just from watching her. Her pussy was perfectly smooth, her subtle innie labia looked beautiful.

“Just so you don't get too afraid big bro, I've practiced with dildos so I won't crush your dick. Even my pussy muscles are super, as the first few dildos discovered.”

She spread her pussy and lowered herself slowly onto her big brother's cock, sinking down to the hilt.

“Ahhhhmmf. Wow, you feel better than the dildos. I can feel you throbbing.”

Will's cock felt like it was encased in carbonite, it was so tight. He decided to let Liz ride him cowgirl, he'd cum too quickly if he moved on his own. He reached up to the huge breasts filling his range of vision and tried to squeeze them.

“Oh big bro, you're grabbing my boobs like you're crazy. Ooohh, reach your head up and suck my nipples. Bite them...but be careful. I don't want my big bro to chip his tooth...they're like little diamonds after all. Ahhh, keep going...my pussy is feeling it so much.”

Liz was sliding up and down Will's cock faster and faster. Will began to cum, her pussy milking every bit of cum from him. She could feel herself getting closer and closer from the feeling of her big brother's semen splashing inside her until finally she reached her plateau. “Ah....uh....Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” Her exhale blew the furniture in the room everywhere again. Her pussy began to spasm. Fortunately, Will's cock had begun to get soft from finishing before her, so the incredibly powerful inner muscles pushed his floppy cock around as he pulled out but didn't damage it.

“Elizabeth, that was incredible...I'm sorry for cumming inside you though.”

Liz giggled while blushing in her afterglow. “Are you kidding, big bro? Your sperm didn't survive a microsecond in my blood stream. There's no need to worry about getting me pregnant.”

“Oh...right. Of course.” Will felt a little bit silly.

“Do you wanna go again, big bro? Mom's still out, though I could always just vaporize her when she gets back so that we can be together all the time...”

“You could what?”

“Er...nothing! Let's go up to my room.”

Ch.2

After one more careful sex session in Elizabeth's still very girly and pink room, the siblings laid next to each other in her bed with a mutual afterglow. Will felt completely spent. Although Liz could clearly go again, she had enjoyed her brother's ministrations. Suddenly, her heightened hearing picked up her Mom's car pulling up in front of the house. She yawned a bit, wanting to stay snuggled up a bit longer. Once she heard her mother's footsteps leading up to the door, she was out from under the covers and downstairs before the sheets that had covered her form even fell softly to the bed. To the normal eye, it looked like furniture began righting itself and everything became cleaned up in a matter of seconds. Liz's final touch was using her eyes' green beams to melt the ice on the floor...and accidentally gouge grooves in the floor below the ice despite holding her vast energies back as much as she could. She moved a carpet over the deep scars. Right when her mom came through the door, Liz was standing in the newly tidied up room. Her mother's jaw still dropped though, because Liz had completely forgotten to put on clothes.

“Elizabeth. What on earth are you doing? Your brother could be home any minute, this is no time to be unpresentable!” Her mother was impetuous. Part of her attitude towards her daughter was born of jealously; why should her own daughter have been gifted with so much when her own mother hadn't been?

Liz rolled her eyes, but when she looked back at her mom, her irises had turned purple. She was fed up with this. Now that her big brother was home, she had no incentive to put up with her mother's rules any longer. Her mother's eyes were uncontrollably drawn to Liz's gaze and her mind began to spin.

Liz was back upstairs and snuggling with William in moments.

“What happened, sis? I heard mom come in. Don't tell me...”

“It was no big deal, she just said she was going to cook dinner now.”

“Oh, whew. Still, I'd better get to my own room.”

“It's fine big bro, I bet mom would...be ok with you staying in my bed.”  
“Hah! That'll be the day. I'm just glad she didn't come upstairs first.”

Will peeked out of the room, then grabbed a towel from the bathroom so he could pretend he had been taking a shower for when he would grab his bags from downstairs.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Blow everything you have into my hungry little sister pussy...mmm, c'mon big bro.”

It was a school day, but Liz wanted to make sure to start the day off right. She had woken her brother up with an incredible blowjob to augment his morning wood, and quickly seized the moment to spear herself on his erection. It didn't take long at all for her to milk him dry. Once done, she sped back to her room to put on her skirt and button-down shirt school uniform. Normally her mother would insist on driving her to school, but that changed today. No more waiting the agonizing minutes in the car to arrive at school.

Elizabeth blew out the front door, down the street, and arrived at school in seconds. Breaking the sound barrier had blown out some windows on her way there, but she didn't really pay attention. Of course, her shoes had been completely disintegrated by the friction they'd all too briefly endured. So much for a perfect day, but she should have expected as much. The only reason her top was intact was because even at incredibly high speed, her breasts were taut and completely unaffected by gravity. She had slowed down before arriving there completely, and she saw some classmates.

“Hey, Liz! You forgot your shoes today!”

“Oh...yeah. I guess I just wasn't thinkin-”

“OH MY GOD, LOOK” Another classmate suddenly shouted and pointed at something in the sky. Liz looked up at what looked like something entering the atmosphere. She used her incredibly sharp vision to look more closely. It appeared to be space debris, perhaps from the International Space Station or some satellite. Either way, a smile began forming on her face. She might be able to have even more fun before school. She dashed away while her classmates looked up, engrossed by the growing fireball.

Liz had dashed below the debris, to get a clean shot. She let energy surge into her eyes, turning them a brilliant, glowing green. She would be able to not stick to the minimum this time, there was a lot of debris after all...she felt herself getting a little wet in anticipation. This time instead of only letting a trickle of her force through her eyes, she didn't hold back. She wasn't gonna push herself yet...but she did want to see what the “normal” level of her pulse vision was. Liz let it rock, feeling a huge amount of energy flow out. Almost too fast to see, the two green pulses accelerated towards their target in the atmosphere. A moment later, they impacted. The sky turned white for a moment where the impact occurred, then a huge explosion roared. It almost looked like the sky itself had been set aflame, as a small tactical nuke-level payload continued to detonate. A few moments later, an emp pulse hit the city and school from the explosion high in the atmosphere.

Liz felt herself getting wet. This was more than she expected...her still green eyes longed to release more energy than the pittance they'd unleashed on the poor space debris. Seeing even a little of what she was actually capable of turned her on so much. Only yesterday she had limited herself to using her power on trees, when she could be doing much more fun things...pleasurable things. And it was pleasurable indeed. But now she had to go to school.

The EMP had short-circuited the computers in the school, but it was an old-fashioned school that relied mostly on books anyway. Many of the students complained they should get the day off after such a crazy occurrence in the sky earlier, but teachers carried on anyway. A few other people pointed out to Liz that she wasn't wearing shoes, so she went to her locker and put on her running shoes. School was so boring...her intellect had grown tremendously over the year and her classes bored her. Not to mention, she could just access all the information pertaining to a course from her teachers' minds and put it back in her own. Just a few more days until summer break...

Lunch break. She didn't really have much in the way of friends. The girls were jealous of her incredible run in with puberty, and the guys were too flabbergasted by her raw sex appeal that they rarely got more than a few words out before reverting to just starting at her bust. As usual, when she arrived in the cafeteria the entire room went silent as all eyes followed her. Liz almost felt like she should enjoy the attention, but these people were so beneath her that it was hard to enjoy it. Her big brother was...different. And he had always loved her. But these people were just pathetic, unfit to look at her. Part of her wanted to play with them, as befit toys of a goddess. She decided not to, though tempting. However, as she got to the lunch line, a girl behind her started tapping on her shoulder. Liz turned, not in the mood for this. As soon as her magnificent bust was in grabbing range of the other girl, the girl reached her hands out and tried to squeeze them.

“See? I told you they were fake. No REAL boobs are that firm.” She said to her friend standing next to her, as if they had made a bet on the nature of Liz's breasts. This wasn't the first time this had happened lately, but Liz had run out of patience. She opened her mouth and blew slightly. The two girls were tossed 50 feet into the wall on the other side of the cafeteria, a few tables were flipped, and food flew all over the place. Not bothering to examine the scene any further, Liz moved up the line to get some bland cafeteria pasta then sat down alone. Her boobs had grown constantly through the year, and were still going. Even when they were much smaller but still very firm, the girls had called her fake. She felt like her breasts were somehow connected to her powers, but she wasn't quite sure how. Her powers hadn't noticeably developed until they had started to get quite large, with her easily overtaking the other girls while they ran laps and not understanding why. Her eyes had been so much less powerful then...her minimum power beams had taken time to melt a pan at home that she had been trying to use her eyes to cook bacon in. These days, they would incinerate both instantly. It was depressing that even though her powers were probably nowhere near peaking, she hadn't been able to explore her limits as she progressed.

A visit to the principal's office was easily remedied with a quick shift to her purple eyes. When school let out, her frustration throughout the day had built up so much that she wanted to scream. So instead, she decided to go somewhere where she COULD scream. Strolling behind the school, where no one was looking, Liz took off and flew straight up. She stayed below the sound barrier this time, to avoid attention. At least until she hit cloud cover, where she accelerated. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of going into space before. After all, she didn't really need to breath anymore. She just did it out of habit or, as she had experienced recently with her big brother, arousal. She quickly reached the exosphere, then launched out into space. She seemed to still be fine, although it became very quiet. Suddenly, Liz realized she couldn't very well scream in space...even with super breath, there was no air to blow? Oh well, she could try out other things. Elizabeth had never really tested how fast she could go. She accelerated even more, passing the moon, Mars, penetrating several asteroids in the asteroid belt like a bullet through cheese with her now completely nude form. In a minute, she was at Jupiter. She was going mind numbingly fast, but she could feel her body's capabilities were beyond this. She really opened her speed up to maximum, and she became little more than a light javelin that pierced everything in its way. She then broke the speed of light and entered some kind of warp. Panicking, she slowed down. She was now far, far from Earth.

Elizabeth used her vision to scan the nearby solar system. She could see dwellings on a terran planet...it looked like there was actually civilized life here! Actually quite interested, she blew towards it at close to the speed of light and slowed as she entered the atmosphere. Still, she looked like a meteor to the inhabitants as she reentered. She landed near one of their strange cities, the clay and brick buildings interwoven with one another like an urban latticework that reached a few hundred feet up. Her body was still scalding hot from reentry as it burned the ground she stepped on, but it was perfectly comfortable for Liz. An envoy of the creatures came out with what looked like a war party riding on strange, amphibious looking mounts that cantered to her. She waved and smiled. The gesture was lost on them. The envoy hopped off his mount and walked over to her. The aliens were tall, chitinous beings, perhaps because this planet's temperature seemed hotter than earth's. Liz extended her hand in friendship. However, this must have been an intergalactic faux pas because the Alien made some kind of strangled clicking sound and leaped back onto its mount as the war party aimed their weapons at her.

Liz wasn't too worried, these aliens seemed much more primitive than Earth's civilization. Suddenly, several long projectiles were fired at her from the war parties' weapons. To Elizabeth's incredibly fast perception, they seemed to be moving as fast as molasses towards her. She yawned and let them strike her. Two struck her left breast, which dimpled ever so slightly before the spear projectiles snapped. The other projectiles which struck just snapped immediately on impact. Part of her was hoping it would turn out like this, she had wanted to test her abilities after all. She began sucking in a huge breath, causing all the aliens to be dragged off their mounts and a gust to flow into her perfect mouth. Her bosom heaved and expanded to accommodate her intake. Finally, she began blowing as hard as she could for the first time in a year. The sound was deafening. Rather than be blown away like by a hurricane, the aliens in front of her were torn apart by the sheer force of the wind. The mounts were made of tougher stuff, however and were just blown into the city hundreds of feet away. The city rumbled with the force of the wind, as massive towers built solidly of brick that had remained intact for hundreds of years were blown apart like the big bad wolf to the house of straw. Half of the city was collapsing when Liz decided to stop blowing. She could keep going, but had just wanted to see the strength of the wind. Not bad.

Now she wanted to test the limits of her eyes.

She ascended above the shaken city and let energy surge into her eyes. Earlier she had “let it out” at the debris, she had never really “fired”. Or at least, it had never really felt that way. But now she was going to. She felt her eyes emitting a much stronger glow than usual as she let the feeling build. Her legs were slick with her wetness dribbling down her legs. Finally she discharged as much as she could into one pulse at the poor city. The green pulses grew much larger than she was as soon as they left her eyes, and swiftly impacted the city. A tremendous rumble occurred and a white flash covered the impact zone. A microsecond later, the city just ceased to exist. Then the shockwave hit. The entire planet seemed to groan as her blast broke a tectonic plate in two while the still expanding shockwave continued vaporizing the forest around the city that stretched for miles and miles.

Liz moaned as she came a little from the release of energy. It had felt incredibly good. She wanted to do it again, and again. She opened her eyes wider and thought of something she hadn't tried before. Normally her irises shot beams and her whole eye just shot pulses, but she needed to release much more of the pent up frustration and power...so she tried to shoot a continuous pulse instead of a brief double shot. Her eyes obeyed and began firing an absurd amount of energy at the planet's surface. If one instant of her power had annihilated a city and miles around while cracking the planet's surface, the planet was in no way ready for what she recklessly released now. Liz was fingering herself roughly as she shot, using her absurd speed to push her fingers in and out in a blur. Below her, the surface of the planet itself was being disintegrated rapidly in a matter of moments, while shockwave after shockwave began rocking the entire planet in a series of cataclysmic earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. The overwhelming gaze of the busty, horny girl easily tore through the mantle and began hammering the core of the planet. By now, the entire planet had begun to crack. Liz finally came hard, much harder than before and her energy spiked. The solid core was no match for her, and detonated. Liz closed her eyes in her afterglow, without having paid much attention to what had happened in her sexual frenzy. She felt things pelting and breaking against her invulnerable body though, and opened her eyes. In front of her lay pieces of the planet floating the space, debris from an annihilated planet that was now flowing out like a meteor shower. Oops.

Well, it was probably time to go home by now. Liz turned back to her native solar system, back the way she had come from. Her acceleration was much more rapid this time, now that she knew what to expect. Her form disappeared into the wormhole and came out again near Mars. She cruised back to Earth at light speed, and pinpointed her landing point. She slowed as she came to her backyard. This time, she blew her ice breath over herself before she went inside. She didn't want her reentry heat to cause problems. Her big brother was on the couch reading a book. Without looking up, he asked “How was school?”

Liz dashed up to her room, changed into her spare uniform, and was back downstairs where she had entered in a moment. She didn't want to him to ask why she had come in naked.

“Oh, you know. Same old, same old.”

“I'm kind of surprised you get through school without causing any trouble. Er, not to offend you. Just that it seems like it would be easy to do something by accident.”

“You have no idea.”

Ch.3

Liz woke up with a start, in a cold sweat. She had just had a nightmare in which she lost control and destroyed Earth, and her older brother's face had been imprinted over the scene of destruction. She calmed herself by consciously breathing in and out, causing the room to rattle a bit. She was trying not to think about the planet that no longer existed because of her; the shock at the time had prevented her from reacting too strongly but it was horrific to think about in retrospect. Perhaps in another thousand years, mutual trade would've occurred between the two races. Then again, perhaps they would have tried to make war on humans. After all, they hadn't seemed very peaceful when she met them. She desperately grasped at that rationalization, that the universe was better off without them, before sinking back to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth didn't know that her little adventure in space hadn't gone unnoticed. That “primitive” planet had been in the backwater outskirts of the not-so primitive United Empire And they didn't take kindly to intrusions. Ranking officers of many different alien races convened to discuss a certain planet's destruction.

Whatever vessel had done this, they agreed it must have been cloaked. Long range sensors had detected nothing, let alone something capable of destroying a planet. However, a recon team had discovered a warp trail to a solar system outside of the United Empire's territory. Was this an act of war? If so, why had they waited all this time to make themselves known if they had the technology to so quickly and stealthily penetrate the sector. A recon team was sent out to check the star system on the other end of the warp trail, with orders to escape at the first sign of trouble. Whatever it was hadn't masked their tracks, perhaps as a provocation, so the recon team would have to be careful.

The recon team returned soon, delivering news that there was a civilized planet on the other end...though it hadn't been clear whether or not they were capable of long distance space travel. Such capability was well hidden on the planet, if it existed. The officers agreed that a strike back was necessary, it was unacceptable for the United Empire to be perceived as weak and unable to protect its own territory. This planet could only be a primitive planet on the edge of a previously unencountered civilization's space, and they needed to be taught respect. They authorized the planet's destruction by lunar boosters with an escort fleet. The fleet set out immediately.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few days, and summer break was finally here. Liz had been cold, ignoring everyone at school and not having any sex with William. She let him grope and lick her massive, immovable breasts for his own pleasure, but she hadn't been horny since she had gotten back from space. She had the nightmare every night, and it lurked in her thoughts constantly. She had been very careful with her powers, only using them one time to prevent a falling construction girder from landing on someone. It had been easy, like catching a stick. She had felt her body revel in using her abilities again...but after dashing away so that no one would know it was her who helped, she returned to her self imposed ban.

She opened the front door carefully and closed it behind her. Will was watching TV. Her brother had been lazing around the house lately, already enjoying his summer break. He knew something was up with his previously exuberant little sister, but she didn't want to open up to him. Liz had figured he probably wouldn't even believe her anyway, it was a pretty crazy story. He knew that she had stopped the space debris from hitting the city before, but he probably though that was the outer limit of her eyes' destructive capabilities.

“Oh hey, Liz. Welcome back. There's something pretty crazy on the news, I dunno if you've seen this yet.” Will pointed to the new on the TV.

“I was at school, they still haven't fixed the TVs and computers since the er...well...EMP from before. I think they said they'll fix them sometime over the summer. Anyway, what's on the news?”

“Apparently some astronomers took pictures this morning of some spaceships approaching Earth. Sounds like a joke to me, I'm surprised they're even airing this on the news.”

“Um...did they say anything else?”

“Yeah, they said that they can't take pictures any more since the ships went to the dark side of the moon.”

Liz gulped a little and went a bit pale. This...this couldn't be because of what she did, could it?

“What's wrong sis? It's just another loch ness monster thing, I doubt we'll hear anything more on it tomorrow. Must've been a slow day, so they had to fill the news with something that would get views.”

“I sure hope so.” Liz said under her breath as she went upstairs. Trying to get her mind off the whole thing, she decided to take a brief siesta. It was only 30 minutes before her sharp hearing picked up her brother say “Wow, this looks bad.” to himself. She let herself zoom downstairs in a moment to look at the TV. The reporter was now talking about tides shifting because of the moon itself shifting for some reason. He then held his earbud for a moment and said that the moon was now reportedly moving towards the Earth slowly. Will and Liz looked at each and stepped outside into the early evening air. The moon looked bigger, certainly, but was this actually happening?

Suddenly the moon accelerated. Even to Will's normal vision, it was clearly approaching at incredible speed and filling more and more of the sky. “Hey Liz, what do-” He said as he turned to ask his sister something, but she was gone. Welp, he thought. Hopefully she'd be able to help this situation a bit.

Liz had run into the woods so that she could take off at incredibly high speed without blowing her brother off his feet. She blasted into the night sky, instantly far past the sound barrier. Liz had no idea why aliens were dropping the moon onto Earth. Retaliation for her outburst? Systematic destruction of other civilized species? Just saying hello? She wasn't going to let this happen if she could help it. The moon was on the horizon where she lived, and she needed to move to where the moon would actually impact the Earth, several time zones away. She opened up and flew even faster to about the right point, reaching it in moments. The heavily displaced air of her passing left a huge gap in the clouds for the whole way.

Looking up, the moon had clearly accelerated even more. She flew straight up to face it now. Elizabeth felt nervous this time, this was completely different than picking up a couch or girder. The moon was already in satellite orbit range of Earth. She wanted to see what the aliens had placed on the back of the moon to thrust a celestial body so quickly, but she had no time. She zoomed up to the moon's surface above her and planted her hands against it. The key here was not destroying the moon; it was an important part of Earth's cycle, not to mention just blasting it with her incredible vision would shower the Earth with an absurdly destructive amount of debris. Elizabeth used her flight ability to try to plant her feet in space and push. The surface of the moon immediately gave way, and Liz had to stop. If she pushed too hard, she'd just make a hole in the moon...this could be tricky. She turned around and put her back against the moon so that a wider area could apply pressure and more gently exerted her strength. It was barely noticeable, but the Moon's acceleration was slowing slightly. She could feel the weight of the moon though, it was sizable indeed.

However, the United Empire fleet wasn't only there to attach the Lunar Booster; they were a heavily armed fleet in their right. Upon noticing the moon's slowing, a contingent of 50 ships was sent from the main fleet to investigate and rectify the disturbance. Liz was slowing the moon more and more as it approached the exosphere. Satellites had been impacting and exploding against the surface of the moon periodically. If she took this slow, she might be able to pull it off. Suddenly, a swarm of ships came into view around her. Each ship was the about the size of a human cruise liner. Something told Liz they weren't friendly, but she couldn't abandon her post. The moon would just accelerate again and that would be seriously bad news for Earth.

Despite the initial surprise that a single humanoid seemed to be slowing down the moon's descent, the ships received confirmation to open fire. And they did. While Liz's perception was so sharp that if she concentrated, most things seems like molasses to her, even in her slowed down version of reality the weaponry being fired on her was pretty fast. It would be avoidable if she weren't forced to stay still, but it was clearly a few orders of magnitude more advanced than anything she'd encountered before. What she didn't expect though, was for it to string. This was the first time she'd felt pain of any kind in a year, but being barraged by hundreds of the fast firing laser weapons hurt. Her skin was undamaged, her breasts still firm against the onslaught being unleashed on them, but the weaponry felt different....rather than killing by penetrating like a bullet is designed to do, these guns seemed to be designed to dismantle and tear apart at the molecular level. It was like thousands of tiny pinpricks all over her body as her cells tried to hold firm against the relentless barrage. The moon had almost stopped, and there was a sizable crater around her where she had been pressing herself against the surface. Liz felt strained to the extent that she was visibly flexing, but she did relish using her vast strength for something she hoped would be productive. Realizing their main guns were useless, the ships switched to a different weapon.

Liz saw a single blue torpedo coming towards her. She took a deep breath. It impacted into one of her breasts, stopping for a moment then detonating its payload. Elizabeth expected an explosion and took a breath to steady herself. Instead, the detonating created some sort of swirling colorless vortex that was spinning and sucking moon rocks into it. Liz felt herself drawn into it despite struggling to avoid it. Even if she could escape its pull, she would have to let go of the moon to do it. Her foot was caught and she was caught by surprise as she was spun around and pulled into the vortex. Although the strength of the miniature black hole was tearing apart the rocks into dust, it was unable to do the same to her incredible body and just swallowed her whole.

Darkness greeted Liz. Even her super eyes could detect nothing. No light, or perhaps just nothing to see? She needed to get out now, the moon was probably already speeding up its descent once more. But how was she supposed to escape this?

Ch.4

Elizabeth could feel the space she was in pulling incredibly hard at every molecule in her body, trying to break her apart into nothing. She was determined to escape though, she wasn't going to let Earth be destroyed because of her recklessness. Not to mention what would happen to her big brother. She fired her green eyes into the void, but the pulse dissipated after a little while. After thinking for a moment, Elizabeth tried flying in the direction she thought she had entered from. She felt resistance to her movement, but she flew faster and faster. Liz soon approached the speed she had warped at before, but she began to feel the space she was in compressing. She might not be able to survive if she didn't get out now. Redoubling her efforts, she blew into a warp tunnel. Not stopping there, she increased her speed even more. The previously purple tinge of the tunnel she was familiar with began to change colors to a pure white as she accelerated beyond human comprehension. Finally, she felt the resistance she had felt before cease. She slowed down and saw the stars again as she came out of the tunnel.

Liz had definitely overshot her escape. She looked back and saw her home solar system distantly. She immediately flew back into warp and came out near Earth, flying towards the moon that was now entering the exosphere. Coming from the far side of Earth, she cut through the atmosphere while blazing through the sky like a comet to the naked eye. Finally, she approached the moon again. The alien ships had all pulled back from the projected blast radius of the Earth's destruction, likely assuming their job was done. She pulled up to the moon and this time she spread her arms and legs like a child making a snow angel. She needed to use more force this time, and she didn't want to break the moon. She pushed, increasing the force slightly as the tip of the moon began heating up from reentry. However, the combined gravitational pull of the Earth and whatever was on the back of the moon was going to cause the Moon to break under the pressure if she was in the middle. She shoved the moon up as much as she dared, her muscles flexing mightily, then she flew around the back of the moon to find whatever was propelling it.

A huge network of engines unfolded across the back of the moon, blasting ceaselessly. Liz had no time to examine them, so she quickly fired a controlled green pulse at each of them. The back of the moon was rocked by the many small shockwaves, but the moon itself stayed intact. She quickly zoomed back to where the moon was reentering and resumed her position to push it up. It was much, much easier now. The force of the engines had been enough to make her a little fatigued. It was much easier to destroy than lift for a sustained period, much like the difference between punching someone hard enough to break a bone versus lifting their whole body up for awhile. At any rate, Liz was now able to much more easily push the moon out of the atmosphere and she carefully guided it back to where it had been before...more or less. They were definitely going to have to rewrite all the books on tides and lunar cycles after this, but it was definitely preferable to what could have happened. After giving a gentle push in the right direction to put the moon back into orbit, she zoomed home.

However, this time her reentry near her home was noticed and noted.

After cooling herself off with her breath (and freezing some of the backyard by accident in her excitement) she burst in the back door to find Will still on the couch with some popcorn. The news anchor was exhilarated in his excitement at the potential disaster being somehow averted. People with telescopes had seen a human figure apparently thrusting the moon away, but nothing had been clear enough to identify anyone. Will looked up to see his little sister breathing a bit heavily, steam covering her body from its rapid cooling as her huge breasts rose and fell. Liz looked at him with a little hunger in her eyes, the stress from her exertions manifesting itself as extreme arousal. Will simultaneously gulped and felt his dick getting hard.

“You wanna do me properly? I know it's been awhile, and you've wanted to...”

“Sure thing, just let me-” Will started before he was picked up suddenly and found himself on Liz's bed upstairs, his clothes pulled off.

“No need.” Liz whispered breathily as she lowered her juice gushing pussy onto his now rock hard cock. She let out a high pitched moan as she felt her pussy being filled more and more, her young voice a stark contrast to her overdeveloped body. Will reached up to fondle her breasts, only barely dimpling the skin of her goddess-like endowments. He thought to himself they seemed slightly bigger than they had been only about a week ago, she was obviously still growing.

Liz began moving up and down slightly to match Will's frantic pumping. Her insides were so tight they felt like a velvet vice that simultaneously caressed and contained him. Liz was fingering her clit at the same time, so as to arrive as orgasm right after Will came. Sure enough, Will couldn't handle the incredible stimulation of her body and made little noises as he spurted out everything he had into her deepest place. Once he was done, she let herself cum as well. Her moaning increased to a fever pitch, and her room rocked a little from her voice. Will felt exhausted, but his dick nonetheless began getting hard again from the sheer sexual attractiveness of his little sister. His whole body demanded that he do everything he could to impregnate this female, even if his mind knew the futility of it. He began pumping again, and Liz smiled. Her conscience was cleared a bit from her actions earlier, and she felt justified in enjoying some simple pleasures again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will came 3 more times, feeling more empty than ever before in his life. His last orgasm had mostly been dry, his balls having practically nothing more to give. He fell asleep soon afterwards, and Liz cuddled with him as the little spoon. (With her unrelenting breasts, it was impractical to ever be the big spoon.) While dozing gently, she heard a car pull up. It wasn't the same sound as her mom's car, must be a different visitor. Not to mention, Mom should be at work for a few more hours today anyway. She didn't want to wake Will up from his completely satisfied slumber, so she inched out from underneath his arms then got dressed carefully. It was much too easy to destroy her tops with her breasts by trying to put them on too quickly. She walked downstairs at normal speed to see who the visitor was.

Ch.5

Liz tried to adjust her spaghetti strap top to cover up some of her endless cleavage, but there was no way she was going to be able to cover all of it. She really should get bigger shirts, she thought to herself as she walked to the door. Her eyes irises turned white as she looked through the door and walls to see a few men in suits waiting outside. She blinked, then opened the door.

“Hello, miss...” The middle-aged man at the door lost his train of thought as he stared deeply into her cleavage, the siren call of Liz's bosom overwhelming the poor man.

“Umm, can I help you mister?” Liz asked in her soft-spoken voice. She deliberately sounded sing-song to emphasize her young age.

“....ah yes, of course. Apologies, Miss....”

“Elizabeth.”

“Elizabeth. Fantastic. Anyway, myself and my friends here happened to know something...or someone...landed near here. We think it may have even been behind this house. Would you mind if we took a look out back to see if there's any trace of something?”

“I was just taking a nap, I don't know what you're talking about mister. I'm sorry.” Liz's irises suddenly turned purple as the group of men stared at her. There were a few moments of silence.

“I'm terribly sorry to disturb you, Miss Elizabeth. We'll be leaving now.” The momentarily vacant look on the middle-aged man's face had been replaced by one of new purpose.

“Oh, it's no problem. Bye bye!” Liz giggled to herself and shut the door behind her carefully as she came back inside.

She had seen in their minds that the government had recorded her flight back home. She might not be able to stay hidden forever, especially if they had footage of her in flight. This was the safest route for her to take. She let out a sigh, shaking the room slightly before making her way upstairs in a preoccupied mental state. Liz had reassembled their memories to include nothing of her appearance, just a boring investigation into the backyard that certainly didn't reveal the scorched earth around where she had landed. She had been briefly tempted to annihilate their existences, but she scolded herself lightly. Ever since she began to develop her superhuman attributes, she had been having an ongoing battle with her barely developed teenage conscience. The real struggle was to consider the people she lived her life around as anything more than bugs compared to a being as powerful as her—there went her mind again, wandering down passages she wasn't sure she was comfortable with.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon returning to their normal looking office building, the men took the elevator up to their floor to report back that they had found nothing. However, their supervisor was a careful man. And careful men didn't rely on only one avenue of investigation.

“Sir, we didn't find anything...”

“Where's the recorder?”

“Uh...here sir.” The middle-aged man handed over a box from his coat pocket.

“Thank you, dismissed.”

The greying supervisor took the box back to his office and quickly plugged it into his computer via USB. Immediately, he began downloading the x-ray, audio, and infrared information the box had clandestinely recorded. Before he began listening or watching, he scanned the x-ray files quickly to get an idea of the site. Small suburban house with a backyard...but there was a strange void in the photos. A void in the shape of a person, but the x-rays didn't penetrate that part of the photos, leaving a faint outline of the body shape. Odd. The infrared pictures showed the person who the x-rays apparently didn't penetrate. The infrared showed the body as having more heat running throughout the body than an average person with an incredible amount of heat radiating from the chest. Shaking his head, he listened to the audio recording. A girl...and a perfectly normal conversation up until the brief pause. What happened in those seconds that made the investigation team suddenly change their minds?

This might be huge, the supervisor thought to himself as he reached for the phone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surveillance cameras were set up in the perimeter, so as to observe the house before re-initiating contact. 3 occupants. 1 young adult male, 1 middle-aged female, 1 teenage girl. Satellite surveillance potential had mostly been destroyed or disoriented by the recent moon incident, making more traditional techniques necessary. After the cameras witnessed the sexual nature of the relationship between the teenage girl and the young adult male, the supervisor ok'd the capture of the male. They needed leverage to deal with...whatever they were dealing with.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Anything else you want me to pick up?” Liz asked her brother as she got ready to leave.

“Nah. Wait...actually, get some of those strawberry pop-tarts. Those things are freakin' delicious.”

“Haha, sure thing!” Liz walked out to the grocery store down the road. She liked jogging there and back, though she tried to keep her speed within vaguely normal levels.

A van across the street watched her take off at Olympic runner speed, quickly leaving sight.

Arriving at the grocery store, Liz navigated the aisles in record speed. Using her incredible agility at the store was one of the few times she could practice, forgoing a cart or basket in favor of carrying everything at once while dashing about.

In about a minute, she had already gotten everything on the list and was waiting in line at the cashier. Unfortunately, her agility wasn't very useful for waiting in line. Instead, she spent most of the wait pretending not to notice everyone in sight of her staring at her magnificent bust and her huge nipples pressing through the fabric obviously. Clearly braless (out of necessity, she could barely put on a bra without destroying it) and mind-blowingly firm, most men probably came to the conclusion that such impossible breasts must be “enhanced”. There wasn't much point to convincing people to the contrary; they'd stare either way.

Finally, it was her turn in the queue and she paid for the items with the cash her lazy brother had given her. As soon as she was out the door, she began running back home. She had to go slower on the return trip though, she didn't want the eggs to be destroyed on the way back. However, she found a unexpected scene as she returned. Her unconscious brother was handcuffed and being carried to a van. There were also 2 armored vehicles in the street. What was the meaning of this?

“Hello, what are you doing with my brother.” Liz said in a measured tone. She was clearly holding herself back.

The group of men, some in suits and some in army uniform looked surprised at her sudden appearance and, after a pause to take in her breathtaking physique, took up defensive posture with guns pointed at her. The supervisor strolled out from behind the van to speak.

“We want to know what role you had in preventing the Moon from crashing into Earth. Last time we sent people to politely inspect your house, you deterred them somehow. This is our logical next step: where we force you to negotiate and we learn the truth.”

Elizabeth laughed a little at the absurdity of the situation, at them thinking they could harm her.

“You...you think you can force me to do anything? Don't make me laugh.”

“We have no idea what you're capable of, which is why we did this.” The supervisor motioned and a soldier put a handgun to her brother's unconscious head. “We're quite sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to him. Why not just come with us and tell us everything? There doesn't need to be a mess.”

Liz was getting a little angry. She almost wanted to make a mess. However, even though she could mind control her way through the situation or just destroy all of them, she knew was on the government's radar now. She'd have to deal with this sooner or later, it might as well be now.

“I will be very upset if you harm him in any way. The moment you do, is the moment you and your men's lives cease to have any value to me. Are we clear?”

“Crystal, though I suppose I have to take for granted you can follow up on your threats...?”

Liz turned her head to the forest next to her and let out an infinitesimally small amount of energy burst out of her now green eyes. A large patch of trees was completely annihilated and the shockwave knocked over many trees surrounding the blast, a strong wind from the site blowing to where she and the men stood.

“You are as fragile to me as those trees.”

The supervisor and the men couldn't hide their shock at her brazen display of power, but he composed himself after a few moments.

“Well, then. Please step over to this armored vehicle, where you'll be escorted to a remote site. I think you'll be very interesting indeed.”

Liz reluctantly assented, looking over to her brother's form as it was carried into the van. She wanted nothing more than to ignore this detestable man's notion of negotiation, but she told herself she was doing the right thing.

Ch.6

How boring. Liz let two tiny streams of energy fire from her irises at the distant bullseye at the makeshift firing range. They were placing the bullseyes near a fake civilian not to be harmed now that it had been a month of acing the normal tests, but it was still too easy. Using her powers to such a low degree was like a sexual tease to her, but an almost painful one because she couldn't let any real amount of her powers be revealed. Or at least, she didn't want to. They were clearly testing her to measure her abilities in addition to grooming her to be some kind of comic book super hero for their benefit. It's not that it was an inherently offensive idea by itself, but the fact that they had her performing these tests while her brother was still held hostage was what was offensive. Not to mention, she knew her abilities were far beyond their capability to measure. The only good part about this was that she had been able to perfect her control of using low levels of her abilities, such as using her destructive eyes more precisely and delicately.

She walked down an underground hallway to her next test of the day. Once Liz arrived in the cavernous hanger-like room, she carefully put on a sensor jacket placed on a bench for her that attempted to detect her musculature's every movement. It was hard to fit around her even larger breasts. She had gained another cup size, perhaps more, since she had arrived. She felt a little more energetic in general, as well. Not for the first time, Liz wondered if her super boobs were somehow tied to her powers. She walked over to the massive weights designed specially for her, each the size of a semi truck. They had consistently escalated the weight over the month, and she had tried to make a show of actually having to try to pick them up. No doubt they could detect that there wasn't much actual strain on her muscles as she lifted the two 100,000 lb weights, one in each hand, but they never asked her if she wasn't actually trying...so maybe they actually believed her little display. After holding the two weights over her head for a few minutes, she carefully put them down again. Boring.

She hadn't had sex for the entire month, she hadn't been able to do anything fun for the entire month, and she didn't even want to pleasure herself in the privacy of her sparsely decorated room lest she be watched by the disgusting men always watching her. Disgusting, that they thought they were in control here. Disgusting, that they thought holding her brother justified keeping her. Disgusting, that these inferior beings had the gall to order around a superior being. Liz's mind had stopped rebelling against that notion for quite some time now. Why should she show decency in her mind to the same people who clearly had no notion of proper decency to show her in real life?

Next up was a track. She ran much faster than a human could, her bare feet causing little indentations in the track from her passing. They also had her fly through hoops like some kind of video game. Still though, she was holding back her true incredible speed; if only they knew how quickly she could really travel.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a group of men that included the supervisor were watching Liz go through her morning “exercises” on live video feeds.

“Do you think she's ready?”

“I'm not sure she has the proper motivation...”

“Holding her brother isn't enough?”

“I meant I'd rather she had a positive motivation to help us rather than being threatened.”

“Don't be ridiculous, what other way should we appeal to such a powerful teenage girl? You think she has some kind of moral code?”

“She might have at some point. I don't think we've contributed to its creation in her.”

“All she needs to do is follow orders, she won't have a fortress of solitude to return to...well, at least not in the traditional sense.”

“You've completed her holding chamber?”

“My men have been rushing its construction all month, but trust me. That containment room is supposed to be able to handle a nuclear detonation, I think it can handle her.”

“Perfect. What about mental conditioning?”  
“We can't really inject her with anything, let alone drugs, so we've been researching how to do it. Some researchers have developed an audio program we could deliver over the speakers, though it might take time.”

“I think the results will be worth it.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Liz's prison cell-like room, she floated in the air cross legged. They had brought in some game consoles and books for her to amuse herself with, but spending her time so idly always left a poor taste in her mouth. As if she were consenting to her current position, the yoke around her neck while her brother was in some unknown location. She looked down at her huge bust that stretched the tanktop she wore to its limit and beyond. A deep breath and it would snap. Rather like her current mental state. She felt on edge lately, as if something was finally about to happen. For now though, she was just bored.

She heard footsteps coming near her door. A large group, it sounded like. Probably another empty show of force as they escort her somewhere. The door swung open and several soldiers marched in before the supervisor strolled in, clearly with something to say.

“We're here to offer you a visit with your brother. Are you interested?”

Though Liz's eyes brightened at the possibility of seeing him, she calmed herself down so as to not seem too excited.

“Certainly. Can we leave now?”

“Walk with the sergeant and his men. Let's go.”

Liz landed and left her arms at her sides, letting her breasts stand uncovered. All of the soldiers couldn't help but admire her physical perfection in a trance until she asked. “Are we leaving or not?”

They began walking briskly down familiar hallways, then unfamiliar ones. At least to her normal field of vision. She had looked through the entire complex with her powerful x-ray vision several times, but even the acuteness of her senses made it quite difficult to tell what might be her brother's skeleton from the hundreds of others, along with a few men of similar build in the brig.

Deeper and deeper, down stairs and elevators until they reached a chamber with a room sized sphere suspended in the middle. It had a white washed interior, lightly furnished with chairs and a bed.

“This is where you'll meet your brother. Go in and wait there.”

Liz thought it was a little bit of an odd setup, but her excitement in hugging her brother again clouded her thoughts.

As soon as she stepped though the door, the door sealed itself and the windows were covered by thick metal shields. She could hear numerous extra seals and layers of armor being applied to the outside of the sphere. This didn't sound like a meeting with her brother. A speaker crackled to life.

“Dearest Elizabeth. I'm so sorry. Your brother passed away earlier this month. A shame, really...”

Liz felt something stir inside her.

“...As such, we've decided that the final stages of your training should be conducted here. Whereas before, your training and evaluation was physical...here it will be mental. All of us here would like nothing more than your cooperation.”

“Did my brother have a funeral? Without me?”

“Ah...I'm told he was buried with all due ceremony.”

“Is burying with no family present 'all due ceremony'?”

“Elizabeth, please try to concentrate on the task at hand. We really need you to focus on doing your duty for your country.”

“My duty? MY DUTY!?” Liz yelled for the first time in what seemed forever. The sphere shook with her voice.

“You won't be able to leave until you're ready to do that duty, Elizabeth. I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be.”

“Ha...haha...ha...hahahahHAHAHAH!” Liz actually broke out in laughter, the ridiculousness of the situation apparent only to her.

The supervisor turned to his aides as they look alarmed at her seemingly insane reaction to what had happened. He motioned for a man stationed at a control panel to activate the restraint mechanisms.

Gas poured into the sphere's room. The gravity was increased several times. More armor was attached to the outside, completing the lockdown. Liz breathed deeply of the incredibly poisonous gas, feeling her superlungs immediately purify it inside her. She could feel slightly more effort was required to stand up, even as she saw the chairs in the room collapsing under their own weight from the increased gravity.

The cameras in the room could only see gas and hear the low laughter from Liz. Suddenly, she stopped laughing.

“Tell me. How do you and your men wish to die?”

“How are you still standing!?”

“If you don't answer right now...I'll pick a way myself.”

“You do realize that room could have a nuke go off inside it and still contain it. Even you can't break out.”

“Good. I was hoping you'd let me pick.”

Elizabeth breathed deeply, destroying her top with her expanding bust. She was sick of limiting herself. However, as her rage boiled inside her she felt the tremendous energies in her breasts wanting to be released. Her breasts continued to expand far beyond what she had seen before, swelling with pent up energy. This had never happened before...or had it? Back when she had first begun her development and was beginning to become more strong than other girls her age, she had felt a similar feeling in her then C cup breasts during an evening at home. After dinner, she had meandered into the dining room away from her family to reach up inside her braless shirt to pinch her nipples experimentally. She let out a yelp and closed her eyes as she felt herself cum a bit, her first orgasm, and felt something come out of her nipples. When she looked down, there were two little holes in the table and a singed patch of carpet underneath. She quickly covered the hole with a napkin and pretended to know nothing about it. Happier times.

However, as her breasts engorged more and more, now covering most of the top of her body down to her belly button in their bulk, Liz knew that pinching her nipples and letting out the pent up energy would result in a bit more than a tiny hole. Still, now that she had decided to stop holding back she wanted to see how swollen her breasts could get. Once they jutted out as far from her as she was tall and covered even her thighs, they stopped their greedy growth. Even with the monstrous amount of energy inside, yearning to be released, Liz could sense her ability to keep filling her breasts with more energy if she so desired. Now was as good a time as any to try this out though. She reached over the top of her breasts to grab each nipple and pointed them upwards. Just to make sure she didn't ruin any later potential fun by accident. She squeezed.

Her mind exploded in pleasure, the best she'd ever experienced. Much better than with her brother, even better than when she had destroyed that planet before. She managed to open her eyes after a few moments of bliss as she came copious liquids down her flawless thighs. Two absolutely huge columns of white colored energy were blasting out of her nipples skyward. She had never seen so much energy, even from her eye blasts. However, since it was unrefined energy and not purely destructive it just melted a path through everything in its path rather than causing explosions and violent reactions. Her breasts slowly reduced in size as she emptied the contents of her violent breast orgasm into outer space. She used her enhanced vision to follow the path of the energy as it bored through the asteroid belt, then carved a brief hole through Saturn's gaseous atmosphere, then further and further out. It would no doubt cause serious trouble further along, but damn if it hadn't felt amazingly good. Liz licked her lips. Now what should she do with the base, the men....the supervisor?

Ch.7

Liz moaned despite herself as her pleasure filled brain recovered from her breasts' release. The sphere she had been suspended in was jettisoning the gas that had been trapped in the room earlier. As the gas and smoke cleared, the singed outline of the hole carved out of the sphere and through the base smoldered and was still red hot along the whole path of the twin energy beams. Her breasts still felt more swollen than usual despite what had just happened, and Liz decided she might as well experiment. She floated up out of the room and immediately a barrage of gun turrets, flamethrowers, and grenade launchers buffeted her invulnerable body pointlessly. She sighed lightly as thousands of rounds bounced off her chest with only the mildest of stimulation. She inhaled briefly, then spun in midair as she exhaled super cooled air, leaving everything in the room frozen solid. That was one of her tricks no one at the base had ever learned about. However, that was old news to Liz.

Floating up through the holes carved in the next layer of the base, she was greeted by a tank. “Seriously?” She said aloud. The first tank shell detonated on impact, briefly obscuring her vision. She decided this would be a better time to experiment. Reaching around her massive right breast to her nipple, she wanted to see what her only slightly swollen breast could do compared to when it was overfilled only moments before. She squeezed and preemptively gritted her teeth for the incoming pleasure. Sure enough, she almost came again from the instant buzz she got and a much smaller, though still tank barrel sized, beam was emitted from her nipple. It immediately carved through the tank and bored a hole through the earth behind it. It dissipated much more quickly than the megablast earlier; probably traveling for only a mile before the energy was naturally absorbed by its surroundings. Letting her breasts engorge with energy probably had an exponential rather than linear relationship to the energy released, Liz reasoned. And it was a good thing, she thought to herself as she reached for her left nipple. It was more fun this way. Another energy stream burst from her left breast as she finished off the tank and made another hole in the base. She was grateful her lewd escapades with her brother had never involved her squeezing her nipples in his vicinity; although no normal person would be able to anyway.

Suddenly doors on each side of the tunnel burst open and troops streamed in and began firing their machine guns at her. Deformed and bent shells rained off her, mostly from the two huge targets on her chest most of the men seemed to be unable to look away or aim away from. Being in the cruelly experimental mood that she was, Liz decided not to just freeze them or incinerate them. Instead, her irises turned purple. Liz had thought to herself that perhaps this color of eyes had multiple levels of power like her green eyes did, but she had never gotten around to trying it out in the last month. She hadn't wanted anyone at the base to know her eyes could do anything other than when they were green. Letting energy flood into her eyes as she did before firing a destructive green pulse, her whole eyes began glowing purple and she suddenly felt the ability to stop the bullets coming towards her. Swatting the next barrage to the side telekinetically, she then looked at the troop of soldiers and lifted them all into the air slowly...then suddenly tossed them much further down the tunnel without lifting a finger. She grinned at this new exploration of an old ability, and a familiar wetness clung to her thighs. Eyes still glowing, she looked at the shredded remains of the tank. In a matter of moments, she levitated all the pieces up and crushed them together into two balls. She then launched each ball at the two doors the soldiers had entered from, blowing them off their hinges. It took everything she had to not stop and finger herself in midair from experiencing how powerful she was without even physically doing anything. However, she absolutely needed to find the supervisor and find out the truth of her brother.

She landed and starting running quickly through the left passageway, recognizing it was the way she had come down in the first place. She burst into every room that lined the passage, looking for where the people who had put her here might be. Eventually she arrived at a highly fortified door that looked like it could be several feet thick. She smirked and looked in a circle around the door with her green irises firing much thicker and brighter cutting beams than she had ever displayed at the target range. The outline shuddered as it was turned into a cutout of a door. Liz easily switched to her glowing purple eyes and effortlessly pulled the door out and tossed it aside while holding her arms akimbo beneath her mega mammories, pushing them up even further than their normal perfect firmness. The supervisor stood with a few other old men in suits, surrounded by more troops. She saw fear in their eyes, but not in the supervisor. She was amused that he wasn't trembling in abject terror yet, as she certainly would expect him to be when confronted by a vengeful goddess. Goddess...she liked the sound of that.

The supervisor raised a strange looking gun that wouldn't have looked out of place in a pile of super soakers. Instead of firing a bullet, it fired a pile of gel at her. Liz made no effort to dodge, her chest still thrust proudly outward as she watched the gel come towards her in slow motion to her heightened perception. Once whatever this last “trump card” he used failed against her invincibility, she'd see the despair on his face that she wanted. Once the gel hit her, it began spreading over her body quickly. It felt slightly cold, and she opened her mouth to mock the supervisor. Just as she began to speak, some of the gel dove inside her mouth, filling it and silencing her. Suddenly the cold intensified and for some reason she felt the comprehensibly vast energies in each of her breasts getting further away, as if something was separating them from the rest of her body. She fell to her knees and starting feeling the beginnings of weakness for the first time in over a year.

“Had enough fun with your little tantrum? Did you really think we spent all this time doing nothing but polishing our old guns?” The supervisor gloated as he walked over.

Liz tried to pool energy in her eyes to turn them green and vaporize him, but it wasn't working. Tears rolled down her cheeks in pure frustration. “MMMMMF, MMMMMMMMMMMMMMN” she tried to voice angrily as her throat remained full of the still spreading gel. She began to feel unconsciousness take her, not from lack of oxygen but from the shock to her body. Everything went black.


End file.
